Mirrors of a geisha
by crazyfan15
Summary: "You are mine," he growled. "No We are over," she yelled trying to get away from him


**Happy Halloween everybody! **

Ring! An elderly man looked up and smiled. "Welcome ma'am! Are you here for a room?" The cloak figure looked up from her wooden hat and nodded. "Yes please." Her voice like whiskey as she took out some money to pay. He took the money and handed her the key. "You have room 1408. Enjoy your stay." She nodded and went up the stairs. When she got inside she hurriedly and closed the door and leaned on it, signing. "I got away. I got away from him."

She righted and looked around. It was dark except for the moonlight that was coming through the window. She could make out a nice size bed on the side of the room. A dresser on the side of it with a lamp. A door was on a far corner of which she presumes the bathroom. She reached for the light and turned it on. What greeted her was something she wasn't excepting. "Hello Rena," Itachi greeted her sitting on the bed.

She widens her purple eyes. "I-Itachi… what are you doing here? I thought you and you're partner…" She trailed off as he walked over to her. "You should know why I'm here," he answered her as he kneels before her. She shook her head backing away. "No leave me alone, we are over," she yelled. His eyes turned dark and with lightening speed moves he grabbed her chin. "No we are not over. You are mine," he growled.

She felt the tears come but she held them back not giving him the satisfaction of crying. He hates weakness. He stared into her frighten eyes and felt anger. "Why are you so afraid of me?" She shrank back, trying to get her chin. He didn't let go. "Why," he asked again. She closes her eyes before answering, can't take those beautiful coal eyes of his. "Because you are in that demon organization!" He looked at her a long time before signing and dropping his hand away.

She thought maybe he left, but she found herself lifted up into all too familiar arms. Let me go Itachi," she said tiredly not even bothering to fight. "No you are mine." He places her gently on the bed and got in beside her, putting his hands around her. Rena closed her eyes and thought about how the heck did she get herself into this mess.

_"Rena dear could you clean out the rooms," Selanne asked leaning against the door. Rena looked from where she was getting ready and frowned. "But I thought I was suppose to do a show tonight?" Selanne shook her head. "I don't know. They said something about some special guests coming tonight and they want Alice to dance since she's the best." Rena felt here eye twitch. '__**Just because she has bigger boobs and more luscious curves doesn't mean she's the best**__.' The purple eye vixen signed. "Okay. But I don't want to miss the show," she said. Selanne nodded her black haired head. "The rooms aren't that dirty." With that she left out of Rena's room her green kimono flying._

_ Rena is a geisha dancer. She dances for the men, but never has sex with them. They only think of her as a piece of meat. She never knew her parents so she always stole from vendors to survive. She then met Selanne when she was stealing money from one of her geishas. Instead of scolding her she took her in and taught her how to dance. That was 13 years ago. Now she's retired and a manger. Rena looked at herself in the mirror._

_ She had on a dark purple kimono with yellow daisies on the sides and back. Her slash was black and the end of the sleeves was black. Her short brown hair was tied up with chopsticks that had jewels at the tips. She hadn't put on make up yet. She turned away from the mirror thinking, '__**Time to go clean**__.'_

_ "Good work everyone on capturing the two tail demon," Pein said. Nobody answer, which was excepted. "For getting it early I'm going you a break. I reserve a spot in a geisha place called Mirrors," he said. Hidan and Kisame perked instantly. "We get to fuck," Hidan yelled. Kakuzu felt his eye twitch. '__**Why oh why do I have to team up with this moron**__?' They were in one of their hideouts in a cave. "Yes Hidan as many as you want," Pein said tiredly. Hidan woot. "Anyway we need to go now. The show starts in an hour." With that they disappeared. _

_ Itachi and Kisame were running (or more like Itachi walking and Kisame running full speed ahead) '__**Why must I go to a vile place like that. Nothing but whores and pigs**__,' he thought signing. Kisame looked over. "What's the matter Itachi? Don't you want some ass?" He ignored him. The sharkman expected that but it only fueled him to get some reaction out of him. "Or are you gay?" He wiggled is eyebrows. The weasel signed and went ahead of him, not wanting to be blame for the death of his partner._

_ Rena was scrubbing away when she heard a scream. Rena instantly hopped up from where she was cleaning and ran out the door. Everybody was crowded around someone. "Jeez what the hell? Who spilled water here," Alice yelled. Rena looked sheepish as Selanne looked to where she was. "Rena did you do this," the older woman asked. Before she could answer Alice glared up at her from the floor._

_ "You did this! Why you…" She started to get up, but a sudden pain hit her ankle and she fell back down."Oww!" The girls gather around closer and picked her up. Alice is a drama queen. She wants everybody to fell sorry for her and love her. She was spoiled rotten by her parents with her curly blond hair and blue eyes. Like one of those English dolls. "Are you okay Alice dear," Lain, another geisha, asked her. "Yeah I'm fine," she answered adorably as Lain helped her up._

_ Rena rolled her eyes. '__**Here we go**__.' They set her down on her bad leg and the pain came back. "Ouch!" They caught her before she fell. Selanne looked at her ankle and saw a red mark. "Looks like a spring. You can't dance tonight," she said. Everybody was disappointed and anger. "Then who's going to dance? The show start less than 30 minutes," Alice asked/ Selanne looked to where Rena was making her escape. "Rena! Since this is your fault you'll be dancing. Get her ready," Selanne ordered._

_ "Yes ma'am!" They dragged a restless Rena down the hall to her dressing room. "And the rest of you tend to Alice injury," Selanne said as she followed Rena and the others down the hall. "Yes ma'am!" _

_ Meanwhile…_

_ "Would you like something to eat masters," a very young geisha with exotic amber color eyes with short black hair that was tied with chop sticks asked. Itachi declined while Kisame eyed her barely covered assets in that short mint green Chinese dress. "Yeah I'll like something to eat but not food," he said huskily. (_**Rapist**_) She blushed. 'Umm… okay. I'll be leaving now." She walked away fast Kisame watching her go. "That's a nice piece of ass. Probably still a virgin," the sharkman said. _

_ Itachi rolled his eyes looking around. The place was very nice furnish. The tables were cover with a white silk cloth. There were lamps on each table. It was a little dark and there was jazz music playing in the backroom giving the place a calm feeling. He hated to admit but the place wasn't half that bad. Everybody else was sitting in other tables. "I wonder whose going to be dancing? I really hope she's sexy," Kisame said. "I don't really care. I just want to get out of here," Itachi said sulking in his seat._

_ The sharkman only wiggled his eyebrow. Suddenly all lights went off except for the stage's lights. An elder woman came on stage. "Welcome everybody. I'm Selanne the manger. Tonight we will have a very special dancer. She's great and very beautiful as you long to hear." You hear Hidan and others woot. Selanne chuckled. "Well anyway without further adieu here's Rena!" Music started playing as Selanne moved from the stage. The curtains pulled back to reveal a woman lying on the floor covered in blood!_

_ Some people gasped. "What the hell," Hidan yelled. Itachi raised his eyebrow. 'She's dead?' He didn't need his sharingan to know she's dead. But then she sat up her long black kimono leaning to the side showing nice smooth skin. Her face was bloody and she had a kunai in her mouth. Mostly everybody was shocked and a little freaked out. She got up inch by slowing inch making sure everybody saw her smoking body._

_ The black kimono had a red slash around it and it showed her nice legs. The purple eyes vixen took the kunai out of her mouth and dipped it between her breasts. "Hello everyone. I hope everyone. I hope everyone is having a good time." Her voice was smokey turning everyone on, even Sasori. Nobody answered her. She smirked inward. "Good because… I'm __**going to rock your world**__," she whispered. A black umbrella appeared in her hand._

_ She twirled it around. "__**Make it rain blood**__." Blood flew off the umbrella and went across the room as she let loose her brown hair. Rena then threw the umbrella up and it disappeared into crows. One landed on her shoulder while the others lifted her up by her feet. "This here is my pet Lovely. She loves to help me dance," she said petting the thing. "Say hi Lovely." It did a weird bird sound. "Lovely could you be a dear and help me undress. I'm getting hot."_

_ The guys snapped to attention as the bird grabbed her slash and pulled. It came loose as the boys leaned into their chairs. But before they could see anything the curtains fell and black roses fell from the ceiling. Everybody was disappointed as the lights came back on and Selanne went back on stage. "Well thank you everyone for watching. I hope you enjoyed the show. And now we will serve tea." The men clapped as she walked off stage. Geishas started coming out barely covered with tea trays._

_ "Man that was some show. I thought she was dead," Kisame said thinking about that dancer. Itachi only grunted mot wanting to admit that he thought so too. Kisame looked at him grinning. "But you than you probably knew with those eyes of yours." The elder Uchiha didn't say anything, wanting him to think that. "Do you think she'll let me hit that if I ask," the sharkman said suddenly. He doesn't know why but Itachi felt jealously and anger aroused in him thinking about her and Kisame in bed together. "Hmph! Probably not," the weasel answered._

_ Kisame watched him from the corner of his eyes. '__**Jealous? Nah**__.' The same young geisha from earlier came and served them tea. "Hey pretty young lady. Come back to see me," Kisame teased. She blushed and avoided eye contact. "I… uh… I…" She turned and fled. He pouted. "I wasn't serious. Jeez does she think I'm that ugly." Itachi didn't answer that as he looked to where Hidan was being led back rooms with an orange haired geisha. Kakuzu already left with one earlier._

_ "Lucky bastard," Kisame muttered darkly. Itachi shook his head as the young geisha came back out with… __**her**__. The men watched bewitched as she made her way over to their table. "Hello. Are you the one Raye interested in," Rena asked Itachi. Before he could answer Raye said, "N-no Miss Rena. It's the other one." Rena turned her purple eyes to Kisame. "So you're the one. Let me ask you a question, do you find her beautiful," she asked indicating with her hands to Raye._

_ The sharkman raised his eyebrow. "Of course. That's a no brainer." Raye blushed as Rena smiled. "Good. Raye take him to the backrooms." Raye widen her amber eyes. "B-but Miss Rena-" She gave her a look. The amber eye beauty signed and took Kisame's hand not looking at him. "Follow me please." At first he was confuse but then he looked at her blushing face and got up following her. The purple eye vixen watched them go before turning. But before she could go a hand to her wrist. She looked at the hand then to the person who hand it is. "Sorry, but I don't have sex."_

_ She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. She got annoyed. "I just said-" "I don't want you for sex. Just to talk. Sit." She looked at him skeptical, but sat down anyway. It was silent as they watched each other. Rena never saw a man so handsome in her life. And she seen a lot of men. He was just her type. Itachi was thinking the same thing and he's been with a lot of women. "Soo… how did you like my show," she asked breaking the silence. "It was very unique. I truly thought you were dead," he commented her. _

_ She smiled happy. "That's great to hear. I only did that dance once." He nodded. "I see. So Rena why did you become a geisha if you don't mind me asking," he said taking a sip of his tea. She raised her eyebrow. "How would you know if I didn't love to have sex?" He stared her in the eye. "Because you are way to pure to be a geisha. I just know." She blinked and shrugged and told him the story that she told most people already use to people asking._

_ After she finished her tale she asked what he did for a living. He answered he was a ninja. They talked and talked for hours. Learning about each other more than anybody else. It was around midnight when the clock ding! "Wow that lat already. I should be going to bed," she said looking at the clock. Itachi looked around and notice that they were the only two in here. "Everybody must've gone into the backrooms. I never notice a thing," he said looking back at her._

_ She shrugged. "Me neither. Soo… I never caught your name. What is it," she asked tapping her black covered nailed on the table. He wanted to lie like he was suppose to but he couldn't when staring into those eyes. "It's Itachi." She clasps her hands under her chin. "Itachi. What a nice name. I like it." "Thank you," he said amusement in his eyes. She smiled again in that feline kind of way. It was silent after that. Rena doesn't know what posses her as she leaned over and kissed him passionately._

_ He responded back by putting his tongue in her mouth. '__**God she tastes sweet. Like**__**strawberries**__.' He pulled her across the table into his lap and held her around the waist. She put her arms around his neck playing with his tongue. She's been kiss before but nothing like this. It was minding blowing. They pulled back looking into each other eyes. Both were filled with lust. "Let me fuck you Itachi," she whispered kissing his face. "Hn. Are you really sure because there is no turning back." For her answer she rubbed his manhood._

_ He groaned and stood up with her in his arms. "Where's your room?" She was kissing him on the neck as she answered, "Up stairs to the right." He flashed step and they appeared into her room. Instantly he set her down on the futon that was laid out and ripped her kimono off. She gasped. "Hey that was my favorite kimono!" He kissed her roughly. "I'll buy you a new one," and kissed her breasts. "Aah!" She grabbed his long pony tail and pulled. He grunted and put one of her perky nipples into his mouth while his other hand went down south._

_ When she felt his touch through her lacy black panties she moaned his name. "Itachi." He let go of her nipple with a wet pop and looked deep into her eyes. "You keep moaning like that I'll take you right now," he growled. She seriously got turned on by that. "Then take me," she whispered. His eyes got darker and she could have sworn she saw red. He kissed her roughly as her rip her panties off. She moaned in displeasure. Don't be fretful. I'll buy you more. A lot more," he said as he made short work of his clothes._

_ He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki jacket. He spread her legs with his knees and looked at her pink treasure. It was like a rose and dripping with her essence. She was admiring his body on the other hand. Nice lean muscles, strong arms and a tan body. But what really got her was his manhood. It was so big and hard. A vain was showing on the side of it. She wonders how it would even fit inside her. He places his self at between her legs. "Are you ready Rena," he asked looking at her._

_ She smiled and nodded. '__**He's**__**such a gentleman. If it was someone else they wouldn't ask.' **__He thrust in hard all the way to the hilt. She stiffens and cries out in pain____clutching his arms. He froze looking down at her. "Rena. Rena look at me." She opens her eyes slowly, tear drops in the corner of her eyes, and looked into his concern coal eyes. He was frowning. "You are a virgin?" His voice was laced with surprise. She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm not like the other. I was waiting for someone who would at least treat me right," she in between pants._

_ There was an unknown emotion in those eyes as he lean down and kissed her gently. It was so sweet. He leaned up for air and started thrusting in slowly. To say it didn't hurt would've been understatement. It felt like she was being ripped apart from inside and out. He whispered sweet nothings to her calming her down. After a few minutes she felt pleasure. It came a shock to her when she moaned. "Aaah!" He kept his slow pace. He at least wanted to give her a memorable first time. "Aaah! Itachi move faster," she panted. The Uchiha looked down at her. "Are you sure you want me to go faster Rena?" She growled. "Yes!" He smirked and lifted her leg over his shoulder and the next thrust was hard._

_ "Itachi!" He set a rough, hard and fast pace. Her tits were bouncing up and down. Skin slapping against skin, his thrust getting faster and harder each time. She moaned his name out loud scratching scarlet marks down his back. He took her other leg widen it making more access for him to move. "My god Itachi! I… I…" Rena trailed off, feeling something down in the pit of her stomach. "Do you want to come vixen," he asked softly his thrust becoming harder._

_ She moaned out loud, "Yes!" Itachi kissed her before his hand went to her clit and rubbed. Her dark purple lust color eyes pop open. "Itachi!" She came screaming and withering under him. Through it all he watched bewitched. She went limp her head falling back against the pillows. He came after tow more thrust filling her with his seed. He pulled out and fell beside her. Both were breathing hard. When he got his breath back he looked over towards her. She had her eyes close and glowing._

_ He didn't know what compel him to say it but he couldn't help it. "You are mine." She opens her eyes surprise. "Pardon me?" She was looking at him like he grown a third eye. He grabbed her chin and look intensely into her eyes. "I said you're mine." That was the last thing before she saw red._

_Flashback end_

Rena looked at this cold man who was sleeping silently beside her. 'Why must I fall in love with him? He's a monster. A killer,' she thought tracing his lines. 'He's probably only using me. I can't let that happen. I got to leave now.' With determination in her eyes she got up silently from the bed noting making any noise. She went to the window and opened it. It was nighttime and the breeze was blowing. She looked back and felt her heart clenched before jumping out and running into the cold dark red sky night.

The End ^^

**This was a bit rushed and I don't think it came out it well. It was suppose to go out on Halloween but… yeah. Anyway hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
